


There's Mistletoe Above You!

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [25]
Category: Blessthefall, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, Kelliver, Koli, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I mean, I guess - I just wanted to know if it was me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Mistletoe Above You!

"Whose turn is it to spin?" Kellin asks, looking around the circle of people sitting in front of the empty beer bottle (that Matt had been more than willing to provide earlier in the night). They've just finished watching a very entertaining dare that Oli had to do, licking the inside of the kitchen sink, and Kellin can't wait to see what's next in their game of truth or dare. 

"It feels like my turn so I'm going to do it anyways," Oli snaps, leaning over and spinning it. It turns around and around, finally landing on Beau, and Oli smirks evilly. (Beau had been the one to dare him to lick the sink.)

"Truth or dare, asshole?"

"Hm, dare. I'm not scared of you, Sykes, come at me!" he jokes. Oli leans over and whispers something to Jordan, whom nods. 

"Okay, I dare you to sneak into Eric's mother's bedroom and say 'Hey, baby, how long has it been since you've gotten some dick?'"

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S GENIUS!" Kellin wails laughing. Beau's expression is one of utter terror now, and he looks as if he's just seen a ghost.

"MY POOR MOTHER!" Eric exclaims, glaring over at Beau. "Dude, just go out. Don't do it. She likes you right now - don't ruin that."

"Yeah, just go out, Beau! Don't sweat it, it's just a game, right?"

"My pride is at stake here. I have you to beat you, and I'm going to," Beau says, standing up and heading towards the bedroom. 

"Oh my God, Beau, don't do it!" Elliott exclaims, nervous even though he wasn't even the one doing the dare. Several minutes pass until they hear Eric's mother start to laugh and then Beau walks back into the room, completely relieved.  
"She knew it was a joke. Oh my God, I love your mother," Beau says, voice filled with relief. "MY TURN TO SPIN NOW."

The bottle spins around several times before landing on Elliott, whose heart sinks seeing it. He's not exactly fond of the game - but he is fond of Beau. Ever since they met he's had the biggest crush on him and every time his has his attention on his heart races.

And right now it's really racing fast.

"Truth or dare, cutie?"

Elliott is internally screaming with happiness at the nickname, but tries his best not to show it (his face is a light shade of pink, though).

"Um, truth?"

"Oh, come on man, truths are so lame. Be a man!" Kellin teases, and Elliott shoots him a glare. Kellin is the only person in the room that knows about his crush on Beau. 

"No, I'm sticking with truth."

"Okay… Um… Okay - if you had to choose someone in the room to kiss who would it be?"

"Oh, shit," Kellin says, and Elliott glares at him mouthing 'shut up'.

"I'm out," he says instantly, choosing not to tell Beau, and especially not everyone in the room, about his fondness of him.

"You could've just told them - I know already," Eric jokes, but Elliott doesn't laugh. Beau's looking over at him with those beautiful clear blue eyes of his. Elliott scoots back and out of the circle, soon after choosing to actually leave the room and go to the kitchen. He walks in to see Josh pushed up against the counter by Tyler, and he rolls his eyes at them.  
"Guys, have some decency it's a Christmas party," he jokes, reaching behind Josh to grab a mug. 

Josh looks embarrassed, but Tyler's expression is nothing of the sort - he looks too infatuated with Josh to even care what Elliott says right now.

"This is nothing compared to what we saw Kellin and Oli doing earlier," he replies before kissing down Josh's neck again.  
"Tyler, come on, Elliott's in here-"

"So? He doesn't care, do you Elliott?"

"No, not really. Just be careful if Eric walks in here, this is his place after all," he says, mixing up a packet of hot chocolate mix and putting the mug into the microwave. 

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler mumbles, turning his attention back to Josh's neck. Elliott bites his lip as he stands in there, admittedly feeling a bit awkward since his two friends are getting it on right behind him. He's in the middle of starting to daydream about Beau doing that to him when someone taps him on the shoulder-

"Hey," Beau says. Elliott jumps and spins around, spilling some of his hot chocolate onto the counter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughs, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "I just went out… Of the game, I mean."

"I thought you wanted to beat Oli?" he asks, trying his best to act calm and composed even though he feels like his legs might give out underneath him at any moment.

"Well, I did, but I felt like it was more important to come and talk to you."

"Oh, Tyler…"

"WOULD YOU TWO GET A ROOM?" Elliott shouts over at them, causing the both of them to jump (well, mostly Josh - Tyler is so in the zone nothing could get him to move at this point).

"Okay, okay, we'll leave, Jesus Christ, get a hold of yourself," Tyler mumbles to Elliott, pulling Josh out of the room by his arm. Beau watches and laughs once they've left.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" he tells him and Elliott shrugs as he takes a drink of his hot chocolate. 

"They've been at it the whole time I've been in here. I mean, it's kind of rude to do that sort of thing when other people are trying to have conversations, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so… Um, anyways, I was sort of wondering, I mean - you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was like, wondering, if - who was your answer?"

"Um, what?" 

"Earlier," he clarifies, "you know, the truth I asked you that you went out on. Who was your answer?"

"Oh, that," he mumbles, taking a long drink of his hot chocolate now. "I mean, there's not many attractive people here. I just, yeah. I don't know. Um…"

"I mean, I guess - I just wanted to know if it was me."

Silence. Right now Elliott kind of wishes that he hadn't sent Josh and Tyler away - just so that he'd have some sort of noise breaking the ice. 

"There's mistletoe above you!" Kellin exclaims from within the entryway (he's been spying on them the whole time). "Kiss him already, Beau, damn!"

"SHUT UP, KELLIN, I'M WORKING ON IT!" Beau fires back, looking quite embarrassed. "Ignore him, he's an idiot… I, um, yeah."

"He's right about the mistletoe, though," Elliott forces himself to say, looking up above between the two of them. Beau does too, and he bites his lip when he looks back at him.

"Should we?" he asks.

"I mean, I think it's tradition or something, right? I'm not even sure who came up with it to be honest. I wonder how long it's been around. The whole kissing underneath mistletoe thing, I-"

Beau kisses him before he can finish his sentence. It's not long before he's pressed up against the counter like Josh had been earlier, Beau's mouth doing inappropriate things to his lips…

"Yes!" Elliott hears Kellin whisper - cheer from within the entryway, and he glares over Beau's shoulder at him, but he's not really mad at all. He knows he set this up, and he couldn't be happier ending Christmas Eve night in Beau's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am really proud of this one - and I'm super fond of the side Tyler / Josh pairing I threw in there *coughs* there's some of that in my novel *coughs again*  Also - MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


End file.
